Kio Hyuga- 5th hokage
Kio Hyuuga, one of the three sannin and the Fith Hokage. Background Kio Hyuga was born an Heiress to the clan, Her father, Rukko Hyuga the second Hokage, Saw her as a promising future leader of the clan as soon as she started reading large books at the age of four. When she was four her sister Hane was born. Two years later Kio's parents were murderd by Two Akatsuki One identified as Ruza Inuzuka and the other still unknown. Kio's other side Kia made an appearnce that day killing one of the Akatsuki and cuasing Ruza to flee. Kio has a scar on her forehead from that day. Kio at the age of eight became the can leader with may advisors to help her make disions but some of her adviosors said that she didnt need asistance and that she would ases both sides of something before she either agreed with it or disagreed. Personality Young Kio: When Kio was in the academy she was viewed as a very nice person who wouldn't make rash disions unless she got angry. Kio passed first in her class and was considerd a genius. Toward Ameryuri she would always act shy a small hint that she liked him. Kio got bullied alot when she was an academy student and would after lessons go to the forest and punch trees to get rid of her anger. One day Kia took over and punched on of the bullies but no one could tell it was Kia because there was not much difrence. Kio: Kio is now harsh to some people and also will make rash dicisions a little more frequent. She tends to be more open to comrads then she used to be and will still make things seem that they are okay (even though they even give her a headach some times). Kio is constantly thinking. Kia: Kia is Kio's "other personality". Kia is vicious and takes control mainly during combat and training causing her strength, speed, and agility to exceed Kio's majorly. Kia use to rarely appear but now is making a slightly larger appearence becasue Kio is experienceing more stress then usual. Most people assume Kio can control Kia but in truth is Kia is basicly another part of Kio, Kio's built up anger. Kia has a tendency to make people belive she has no control over Kio as Kio has over her. Kia was formed in Kio when Kio's parents were murderd, Some people asume Kia took control then and killed one of the attacking Akatsuki and even Kia says that that is ture. As Kia watched Kio get picked on in the Academy she told Kio to show them how strong she was, as result Kia is assumed to influence Kio. Apearence Kio Kio is seen mainly wearing a blue top that looks similar to the top of a kimo, Kio also wears dark pants an regular sandals. She wears her headband on her forehead to cover a scar that runs the width of her forehead. She usually caries around a tan backpack wich contains a veriaty of tools. She has yellow-brown long hair that some times has a red tint to it when she is stressed out. Her eyes are featureless but the byakugan is always active because her eyes were implated after the Mizukage(Sotechi Hozuki) took her byakugan. It is asumed her new byakugan was once her fathers. Kia Kia is mostly seen as a different version of Kio hyuga by the fact that her backpack is red and so is her shirt, Her hair is red with a slight hint of brown. if kia gets mad e enough her hair will turn completely red and her white eyes will turn completely red. Most of the time Kia's skin will also get a redish tint to it compared to Kio's normal colored skin. Family Hane: Kio's younger sister, (there is a page about her) Shiawase: Known widely for her skill in medical Ninjutsu, She married Rokku the second hokage knowing that her husband might be murderd. She was killed in the Akatsuki attack. Rokku- 2nd Hokage: Kio's dad was known for mastering the Hyuga clan dojutsu to its fullest known extent, He married Shiawase Hyuga who he thought was the most perfect person in the world. Rokku was killed when two akatsuki attacked him when he was at his house with Shiawase, 6 year old Kio, and 2 year old Hane. Skills Kio: Kia: Titles *Hyuga Angel *Pride of the Hyuga Clan *Konohagakure's Best Medical Nin. *One of the Three lengendary Sannin *The 5th hokage Quotes *(To Academy Bullies) "Just leave me alone okay! What have I done to you?" *(To Kozako) "You and me are a lot alike." *(To Ameyuri) "And I'll suport you all the way!" *(To Kozako) "If you train to hard and don't take a break, you'll wear yourself out and you might wear yourself out so much you wont live to see the results!" *(To Kisaro as he dies) "I'll protect the leaf village and make sure every one remembers your name sensei." *(To Rukko as seen in flash backs) "Don't worry dad.. Your little girl will watch over her clan." *(To Hane) "Your geting stronger and stronger, One day together we might just be as strong as Mom and Dad."